forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel/Supports
Daniel and Aloasa C Support *'Aloasa': Hello! You were the spy working in the Grimleal, right? *'Daniel': Yeah, why? *'Aloasa': You met—and subsequently killed—some of my acquaintances, then. *'Daniel': I did? *'Aloasa': I know...a lot of the Grimleal. It's a long story, but to put it short, I've been a Grimleal my whole life, so I know all of them almost. *'Daniel': Okay then. Was there a point to this other than telling me you probably knew the people I betrayed? *'Aloasa': That tone tells me you feel bad about it. *'Daniel': Oh no, I definitely don't feel bad about it. They were the enemy through and through. *'Aloasa': Surely you must feel some guilt for betraying people! *'Daniel': Not at all. Why do you keep bugging me? *'Aloasa': I'm not bugging you...am I? *'Daniel': You are a bit. *'Aloasa': I just wanna show people that Grimleal are people too, okay? They have feelings just like everyone else! *'Daniel': They're also evil, so... *'Aloasa': Hey, I'm not evil. Anymore. *'Daniel': Sure. Daniel and Florence C Support *'Florence': Daniel! *'Daniel': Uh, what? *'Florence': So that's where you disappeared off to! *'Daniel': What? *'Florence': Like, two weeks after we hired all those new guards, you totally went missing and I had no idea where you were! *'Daniel': Oh, right. That was when I left to “join” the Grimleal. Sorry about disappearing like that. *'Florence': You had me worried sick. George told me you were away “doing him a solid” and I thought you got lost or died. *'Daniel': I would have written, but they probably would have intercepted my letter, which would have given me away, which would have gotten me killed. *'Florence': You thought that out pretty extensively, didn't you? *'Daniel': I do that for a lot of things. *'Florence': I see... Daniel and Grace C Support *'Grace': Hey there Daniel! *'Daniel': Oh, hi. What's up? *'Grace': I wanted to ask you something. *'Daniel': Oh sure thing. Go right on ahead. *'Grace': How do you know George? *'Daniel': Why do you ask? *'Grace': Because me and George are...very close and I'm curious. *'Daniel': I see. Well, George and I became friends shortly after May died. Florence and Knifez hired a bunch of new guards and I was one of them. George really like me really fast for some reason and decided I would be the perfect spy to send in. *'Grace': Oh, wow. How'd he figure that out so soon? *'Daniel': I'm not entirely sure myself...George works in mysterious ways. *'Grace': That he does. *'Daniel': Grace, you're checking out on me. *'Grace': Oh, heh. Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts. *'Daniel': I'm sure you did. Daniel and Heroi C Support *'Heroi': Daniel, what are you doing here? *'Daniel': Resting. Is there something wrong with that? *'Heroi': Well, not usually, but everyone's out training now. Shouldn't you come with? *'Daniel': Nah. *'Heroi': Why not? Don't tell me you're too cocky for training. *'Daniel': Quite the opposite, actually. *'Heroi': What? *'Daniel': I don't train or spar with the anyone. The only combat practice I get is on the battlefield. *'Heroi': Wh...what?! *'Daniel': What, is something wrong with that? *'Heroi': I'm just flabbergasted. So the only training in fights you've ever gotten was when people were trying to kill you, am I right? *'Daniel': Yep. *'Heroi': Astounding. How did you get so good if your only practice has been against people who wouldn't forgive mistakes? *'Daniel': Uh, I'm not sure...heh. I guess I'm a natural? *'Heroi': No, there's got to be more to this. How'd you get so good without any safe one-on-one practice? *'Daniel': You call it safe? I call it dangerous! We don't need to be unnecessarily risking our lives play-fighting each other! What if someone accidentally gets killed? *'Heroi': Why are you so paranoid about things going wrong? *'Daniel': It's...Look, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, alright? *'Heroi': Er, okay. B Support *'Heroi': Here. *'Daniel': Why are you giving me a sword? *'Heroi': We're gonna spar. Right here and now. Come on. *'Daniel': Wha...no! I'm not sparring with you. No way. Not gonna happen. *'Heroi': Oh, come on! If you keep refusing to train, you'll end up falling behind everyone else. *'Daniel': I've been doing pretty fine so far, so I'm good. *'Heroi': No, we're fighting. Ready? Go! *'Daniel': Ah! ... *'Heroi': Ugh, you're good. *'Daniel': Told ya. *'Heroi': Hey, don't let your guard down. We're not done yet! *'Daniel': Ah! Stay BACK. *'Heroi': Ah! Ouch... *'Daniel': Oh man, Heroi...are you okay?! *'Heroi': I'm fine... You didn't have to get that aggressive. *'Daniel': Oh god, it's happening again. Oh man oh man oh man... Please be alright. *'Heroi': Hey, I said I'm fine. Don't freak out. *'Daniel': Y-you stay right here! I'm gonna go get a healer. This can't happen again! *'Heroi': What the...? Okay, this warrants further investigation. A Support *'Heroi': Daniel, stop trying to run away when I approach you! I'm fine. *'Daniel': Sorry Heroi, I just...it's my fault you got hurt. *'Heroi': No, of course it's not. I was too insistent that we train. *'Daniel': If you're really willing to take the blame, go for it, I guess. *'Heroi': However, you did hurt me, so I would like a favor in return. *'Daniel': Oh gods... *'Heroi': Tell me why you don't like sparring. *'Daniel': Oh dear. Well, if it'll get you to forgive me, I guess I'll tell you. *'Heroi': That's all I ask. *'Daniel': Okay, here goes. When I was a teenager, just starting to get into sword-fighting, I would have sparring matches with my best friend, with whom I spent most of my life up until that point. She dreamt of being a knight like I did. *'Heroi': I see. And? *'Daniel': And...I was bad at separating practice from actual battle. So we usually ended most of our sparring matches with some knicks and bruises. No big deal, usually. Her mother was a healer, so if anything really bad happened, she would fix it. Until one day she couldn't. *'Heroi': What happened? *'Daniel': We... got really into it. Somehow the barrier between practice and real fights broke down completely. I blanked, and next thing I knew...Next thing I knew, my sword had pierced her heart. My best friend died and it was all my fault. *'Heroi': Oh no... *'Daniel': Since then, I've vowed to never practice with anyone. My only practice from then on was on the battlefield. I can't let a friend die again. *'Heroi': I see. That makes sense. But I know for a fact you can distinguish fake fighting from the real thing. *'Daniel': What makes you say that? *'Heroi': I've seen you battle in non-fatal conditions. Remember that tournament? You didn't kill anyone...until you were supposed to. *'Daniel': Yeah, but I barely participated then either. *'Heroi': I dunno, I think you can do it if you put your mind to it. Besides, it's not like any of us would let you hit us. *'Daniel': That sounds like a challenge! *'Heroi': One you should take up sometime. *'Daniel': You know what? Maybe I will. Thanks Heroi. *'Heroi': Say, Daniel. *'Daniel': Yeah? *'Heroi': You said you couldn't let a friend die again. Does this mean you consider me a friend? *'Daniel': Of course! *'Heroi': Awesome. Let's go train with the others, friend. *'Daniel': Alright. I can do this... Daniel and Joos C Support *'Joos': Hey Daniel, there you are! I've been looking for you. *'Daniel': Wait, really? *'Joos': Well, of course. I need to talk to you. *'Daniel': Oh no, what is it? *'Joos': Hey, don't be afraid. I'm just doing what we do with all new Shepherds. I'm filling you in on the various schedules and when you'll be doing stuff. Like going out on patrol with Knifez or training. It's no big deal, really. *'Daniel': Oh, whew. I thought I'd done something wrong. *'Joos': That's silly. You haven't been part of us long enough to do something wrong. *'Daniel': But I haven't been a part of you long enough to get a pardon for doing anything wrong either. *'Joos': Ha ha, good point. Don't worry about it, man. Just do your best, okay? *'Daniel': Alright. Daniel and Rachel C Support *'Daniel': Rachel, can I ask a favor? *'Rachel': What's that? *'Daniel': This is...kind of a big favor. Like, really big. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Daniel': I've been debating about who to ask this to, and I think I want to ask you. *'Rachel': What do you...need? *'Daniel': I would like you to be my personal healer. *'Rachel': ...What? *'Daniel': I need someone to keep me safe. Maybe follow me around at all times, just in case something goes wrong. *'Rachel': I... *'Daniel': Please? *'Rachel': Daniel, I don't think so. *'Daniel': ...Oh. *'Rachel': No offense! But that's too much to ask of me. There's so many Shepherds and so many of us are healers that if you get hurt, a scream should get you help right away. *'Daniel': I guess you're right. *'Rachel': Besides, why be so careful? Look at you, you're ripped! If something bad happens to you, it wouldn't be any old accident without a healer present. *'Daniel': I dunno, it doesn't hurt to be too careful. *'Rachel': Sometimes, it does hurt to be too careful. Don't rely on me, or any other healer for that matter, to do be around all the time. We have lives too, you know. *'Daniel': I know, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': I'll still heal you any time I can, but following you around is out of the question. *'Daniel': Right. Sorry for bothering you. *'Rachel': It's perfectly alright. Category:Supports